Lifty
' Lifty and Shifty' are two identical twin green raccoon thieves. They frequently steal merchandise from the other characters, as well as hunt for treasure, ransack houses, or do anything to get rich quick. They have the same gender, color, markings, bushy tails, basic personality and almost identical voices. However, Shifty is the one who wears the fedora. Trivia *At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. *Although they are identical twins, Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched than Shifty's voice and Shifty's voice is lower pitched than Lifty's.This has led some to believe that he is the younger of the two. However it was recently confirmed by Kenn Navarro on Twitter that they were both born at the same time. *Shifty is usally considered the slightly older character, and more evil. *Shifty's MySpace Profile claims in Shifty's marital status that he is currently in a relationship. The page also states that he and Lifty are both 28 years old, though this is probably just a throwaway gag. *Despite being kleptomaniacs, Lifty and Shifty had reasons to steal in Wheelin' and Dealin' (They needed wheels to start the race and a wheel to avoid crashing into an ambulance), Meat Me for Lunch (The food in their fridge ran out leaving them with nothing to eat), Swelter Skelter (The heat was too intense and they needed to cool down), and Buns of Steal (They were starving). *Lifty & Shifty have a hot-air balloon they use for escapes after they rob someone, as seen in Milkin' It and As You Wish. *Despite being better known for trying to steal money and other valuable items, Lifty and Shifty have tried to steal food eight times in: Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, Easy For You to Sleigh (in which they stole both), Buns of Steal, And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, and Cheesy Does It. By comparison, they only tried to steal money or valuables six times in: Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, As You Wish, Gems the Breaks, Concrete Solution, and Who's to Flame?. **This could further support the theory that they steal out of necessity instead of greed. *According to the "Collect Them All" section, Shifty has a gambling problem. *Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles die in the first and last episodes of the TV series. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 58 to 22. *The only characters Lifty has killed without Shifty are Giggles, Toothy, and Cub. *The only five instances of Lifty dying before Shifty are Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Wrath of Con, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy, and Flaky are the only characters to be killed by both sides of Flippy. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Lifty is the only character to never be the first to die in an episode. He does however die last in Meat Me for Lunch, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, and Junk in the Trunk. *The only characters Lifty has posthumously killed are Cuddles, Shifty, (both in Buns of Steal) and Petunia(As You Wish). *Lifty only survives 5 out of the 33 episodes he appears in. If he survived his debatable death he would have survived in 6 episodes. *Lifty is one of the two characters to have a less than 20 percent survival rate, the other being Shifty. *Lifty is the sixth character to die in the TV series, the tenth or eleventh in the Internet series, and the twelfth-twentieth in the shorts. *Lifty is one of the few characters to die in every episode in which he kills another character. The other characters are Toothy, Petunia, Handy, and Shifty. *Lifty is the most frequent victim of his twin brother. *Cuddles is his most frequent victim. *The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time is Flaky (indirectly), with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *Lifty is the only character to have his first appearance, first death, and first victim in one episode. *Despite his villainous reputation, Lifty is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Cuddles, Russell, Mime, and (Debatably) Lammy. Gallery GlumInconsequentialBufflehead-max-1mb.gif|A usual argument. Gemstobreak_lifty_and_shifty.png Gemstobreak_lifty_and_shifty02.png Lemonadecameo.png Hqdefault23.jpg 2ndGTB35.png Giggles_and_Petunia_being_robbed.png|Somebody call 911! 264.jpg S3E11_SwSk7.png Uptosomething.png Lifty and shifty.PNG.png Cheesydoesit.png STV1E12.3 Toothy and his tortoise.png STV1E12.3_Two_thieves.png Give_it_a_go!.PNG.png HungryLiftyAndShifty.jpg Empty.jpg Sad.jpg Bandicam_2016-06-27_12-18-36-074.jpg Bandicam_2016-06-27_12-18-37-165.jpg Grins.jpg Meat.jpg Milkin_1.jpg S4E3_Buns_of_Steal_1.png Heretosteal.png Pushed.png Cow_Stolen.jpg Milkin_9.jpg Insidesub.png 2ndGTB14.png Lifty_Flirting_with_Shifty_by_Crazahfangirl12.png STV1E12.3_Elephant_is_sad.png ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg Wheelin'_And_Dealin_L_and_S_car_nosteer.jpg Sleight_27.jpg ETS119.png Arguement.png WTracks115.png WTracks116.png STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_12.png STV1E12.3_Lifty_Shifty_Idea.png STV1E12.3_Lifty_Shifty_Idea_3.png Links https://happytreefriends.fandom.com/wiki/Lifty https://happytreefriends.fandom.com/wiki/Shifty